Love Don't Cost A Thing
by DeDe.Rocks.The.House
Summary: When Betty and Jimmy break up, he asks Cindy out to make Betty jealous. What happens when Cindy and Jimmy finally start to see what it's like to love? Finished! .:Out Of Character:.
1. Chapter 1: Gettin Together is hard to do

Hey Guys! This is my first FIC called, _Love Don't Cost a Thing._ Here is chapter 1.

In The middle of Retroville, everyone was getting ready for school, well except Cindy Vortex. Our story begins here, at her house.

"Mom! Like _everyone _is going to be at that party! By everyone, I mean _EVERYONE!_" The 14 year old Cindy Vortex said.

"No Cynthia! You are NOT going to that party do I make myself clear?"Cindy's mother said. "Whatever." Cindy said.

As her mother left her room, Cindy just said to herself, "All I wanted to do is go to that party to see my one true love J-" Cindy said as Libby walked threw the door. "Nick Right? Your one true love is Nick?" The gorgeous Libby Folfax said. Her hair was long, she had a belly shirt on that said, I'm the hot one, your not, and she had hot pants on. "Err…" Cindy said. "Libby…" "Yeah?" "Where did you get that outfit?" Cindy said. "I will show you later. C'mon." Libby said.

At school….

Jimmy was at his locker talking to Sheen. "Sheen for the last time, I don't like Cindy! Since me and Betty broke up all I wanted to do is make her jealous." said Jimmy.

"Then ask Cindy out, and then Betty will get jealou- Whoh! Look how HOT Libby is!" Sheen said. "That is a great idea Sheen!

Maybe you have a brain after all!" Jimmy said. "Thanks…wait HEY!" "Uhh hey Cindy, can I talk to you in private?"

"What are ya going to do? Rub some of your 9th grade geekeness on me?" Libby and Cindy started bursting out into laughs. "You go ahead girl. I wanna talk to Sheen" Libby said. "Okay Vortex, here it goes. Will you…."

TO BE CONTINUED….

Reviews PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2: A Juicy Plan

Chapter 2 Of _Love Don't Cost A Thing_.

"Okay Vortex, will you...uhh...start going out with me?" "Sure! I..uhh..I mean I don't care." Cindy said.

_**AT JIMMY'S LAB...**_

"Sheen this is perfect! Cindy will never suspect a thing."Jimmy said. "Well Jimmy, I think if UltraLord was on planet Earth, I think all of us will be monkeys!" said Sheen. "Do you relize anything you say doesn't make sence?" Ya." **GIRL ALERT!GIRL ALERT! ACTIVITING GARABGE CAN**

"Who is there? Oh my god! Cindy. VOX deactivate garabge can." "NEURTON." Cindy was filled up with steam. She deactivited, actually _yanked _the button that made VOX activate the garabge can. "NERDTRON." Cindy yanked open the lab door. "Jimmy I thought you said those doors were industructable?"Sheen said. "I thought. I got to work on those." Jimmy said. "Neutron I am SO FILLED WITH STEAM RIGHT NOW BECAUSE OF YOUR IDIOTIC VOX!"Cindy yelled."But Cindy, Don't get all mad! Let's blame it on Miss Fowl!" Sheen said. "SHUT UP MORON!" said Cindy hitting Sheen. "OWWWWWWWWWWWW!Why must we hit?" said Sheen. "I think we can solve this problem with a little dramitic music. Gottarad, activate dramitic music." said Jimmy. "DUN DUN DUN!" the boom box played. "I just wanted to say that Miss Fowl said there is a Valentine's Day dance coming up. Bye" Cindy said as she left the room. "That's it! That is the perfect way to make Betty jealous! A dance!" Jimmy said. "You know what is even more jealously thingy?" Sheen said. "What?" "Kissing Cindy. That would make a Betty a sexy hot steamed tomato!" Sheen said. "That's it! And Sheen?" "Ya?" "Don't call my ex sexy." "Whatever dude."

How ya like? Gettin pretty juciy? Dont worry. It will get better and longer. Trust me. In Chater 6 I believe, there will be some really alot of jealously goin around. Even maybe a little cat fight?

Denise


	3. Chapter 3: The Truth Comes Out Part 1

Chapter 3 of _Love Don't Cost A Thing_.

**snowboarder9-**Thanks for the great complament! BTW, what does OOC mean?

**acosta perez jose ramiro-**Thanks. Jimmy was heart broken because ya know, I didn't mention it in the fic but Betty dumped Jimmy for Nick. Thanks and I know Sheen is funny:) (not that I'm bragging!)

**ultraqueen-**I promise it will get longer!

**Everyone else-** THANKS!

_**AT SCHOOL...**_

"...And that's why llamas like mangos." Carl said. Clap clap "So Jimmy? Uh...do ya want to go to the Valentine's Day dance with me?"said Cindy. _Muhahaha! This is perfect! Cindy asking me, Betty will be there, she will get jealous! Probubly begging on my feet asking me, The Hottie Jimmy, to go out with her again! _"Sure Cindy. I would love to go with you" Jimmy said. ...Over by Sheen...

"So baby, you thinking about goin to the dance with the Sheenster?" said Sheen. "Sure Sheen. I will, but first you have to tell me what you and Jimmy talked about in his lab, and if you don't, I will hit you, if you do, I will kiss you on the lips for a minute." Libby said smartly. "OKAY! Me and Jimmy were talking about Betty. Jimmy only asked out Cindy because he wanted to make Betty jealous. And he is going to hulimate Cindy at the Valentine's Day dance!" _LIBBY'S MIND_ _Oh no! My best friend is going to get hulimated in front on 200 people! Oh no Jimmy didn't! He knows if he messes with Cindy, he messes with ME. Now I am going to give him a dance he will NEVER forget...END OF LIBBY'S MIND. _"Thank you Sheen." Libby said planting a big hot 1 minute kiss on Sheen's lips. "No, thank you!" Sheen said as there pashinet kiss ended.

_**AT LIBBY'S HOUSE...**_

"C'mon Cindy pick up!" Libby said.

"Hey you have reached Cindy, leave a message!"

BEEP..

"Yo Cin its Libby meet me at my house tomorrow at 5:00 QUICKLY! It's really important!" As Libby hung up the phone, she kept on thinking what will happen to Cindy...

Ya like?

Denise


	4. Chapter 4: The Truth Comes Out Part 2

Hey Guys! Thanks for the awesome replys! Here is Part 2!

_**AT LIBBY'S HOUSE THE NEXT DAY...**_

(Ding-Dong)

"I got it Mama! I got it Mama!" "Who is it?" "Cindy." "Ok!" (Libby opens the door)

"Libbs why did you call me over?" Cindy said wonderless. "Just come up to my room girl." I said. "Ooook." said Cindy.

_**IN LIBBY'S ROOM... (LIBBY'S POV)**_

(Cindy is on Libby's bed) "Okay Libbs. Why did you leave me that message?" "I needed to tell you something I made Sheen tell me."Libby said. "What did he tell you?" Cindy said. "Okay, here it goes. Jimmydoesn'treallylikeyouheisjustdatingyoutomakeBettyjealousthenatthenatthedanceheisgoingtohulimateyouinfrontofeveryone."Libby said. "What? I did NOT understand a _word _you said."Cindy said. "Okay I will tell you slower. Jimmy doesn't really like you he is just dating you to make Betty jealous then at the dance he is going to hulimate you infront of everyone." Cindy's jaw just dropped. She was speechless. I could have sworn I saw a tear in her eye. "A..ar..are you seri...serious?" Cindy said. "Sadly yes Cindy."I said. "WHY WOULD HE DO THAT TO ME? JUST GET OVER LIL MISS IM SO BEAUTIFUL AND PERFECT!" Cindy said. "Don't worry Cin. I am goin destroy his rep."I said. "Yo..you would do that for me?" Cindy asked. "Of course."I said. "Thanks Libbs."Cindy said. (They hugged) "No prob."

You like part 2? Ohh now Jimmy's goin get it! Or is he? I don't know, I ain't pysic.

Denise


	5. Chapter 5: At The Mall

Thanks for the awesome replys, but not really thank you to ONE person who said I was bad.(No affence)

LIBBYS POV

Chapter 5:At The Mall

"Libbs I just still can't get over it. HOW CAN HE DO THIS? I HATE HIM."Cindy said.

"It's okay girl. You are miss popularity! You can get any guy you please! Ooooh get that new hot guy Tyler! He is steamin!"I said.

"Yeahh, but he is no where as hot as Jimmy. I mean, Jimmy is 4 inches taller then me,his hair is bended back(actually regular!) and his eyes sparkle like the ocean! How can anyone resist that?" Cindy said.

"I can." "Verrry funny Libbs. Oh look here they come now." Cindy said.

"Okay Cin,just act like your together oky?" I said.

"Fine." Cindy said. "Hey Hot Face." Jimmy said to Cindy. "Hey baby."Cindy said to Jimmy sharing a hug.

"Cindy can I kiss you?"Jimmy said. "No not yet." "Why not BabyCakes?" "I want to make it special at the dance..." "Uh Cindy why do you have a smirky smile on your face?" "Oh no reason..."Cindy said.

_**LATER AT ANERCROMBIE...**_

"So _this _is wear you got that totally hot outfit!" Cindy said. "Yupp." I said. "OMG Cin look it's Tyler! Go talk to him!" Libby said. "No way Libbs he is with that new girl Stacie. He like loves her." "Just try." "Fine"Cindy said. (walks over to Tyler)

"Hey Tyler. I've seen you around some many times around school and I am really impressed." "How are you impressed?"Tyler asked. "I am impressed with 2 things." "Which are?" "1: You have only been here a week and you are a girl magnet. And 2: I am mostly impressed with _you_." Cindy said. "You love to flirt don't you?"Tyler said. "Yes I do."Cindy said. "Remember how you said you were impressed that I was a girl magnent in a week?" Tyler said. "Yeah." "There has been only 1 girl I thought was verry hot. Hotter the Lindsay Lohan or Hilary Duff." Tyler said. "Who was it?"Cindy asked "You." Tyler said. "Me?" "Yup." "Oh Tyler!" As Cindy and Tyler kissed, it looked like they were having sex. That kiss was sexy. Cindy was so lucky. "Tyler, I am beginning to think you are the hottest thing on the face of the Earth." Cindy said. "I thought that about you for a week." Tyler said. "Cindy, would you like to go out with me to the movies tomorrow night?" Tyler said. "Like duh! First before we go... (Cindy kissed Tyler on the lips)." "Thank you for the kiss." Tyler said. "Your welcome." Cindy said "Wait Cindy?" "Yeah?" "I need to ask you 2 things. 1:Can I have your cell number? And 2: What is your screenname?" Tyler asked once again. "201-555-5555 and LiLMSBLONDE. What's yours?" Cindy asked. "GirlLova93." Okay bye Ty! Love you." Cindy said. "Love you too Bye." Tyler said.

"So how did it go Cindy?" Libby said. "Awweessoommeee."Cindy said.

Ya like? Its a little longer so do u like it more? Hmm...

**Denise**


	6. Chapter 6: Online

This chapter only takes place on the computer so if you don't like reading other peoples IM's, please read another fan-fic. Enjoy!

GirlLova93,ScienceKing8,GrayStarFan1,UltraLordisReal and LlamaBoi has just signed on.

**GirlLova93-Hey Cindy**

**LiLBLONDEGIRL-Hey Tyler. Wass good?**

**GirlLova93-Nuttin becides you.**

**LiLBLONDEGIRL-Same 4 you hot face.**

**GirlLova93-Your talken about yourself :-)**

**LiLBLONDEGIRL-I know you are 8-)**

**GirlLova93- Ya know Cin, I hate that guy Jimmy Neutron**

**GirlLova93-He is my arch enemy**

**LiLBLONDEGIRL-What happened? Jimmy is my ex. He tricked me by asking me out now he is goin hulimate me at the Valentine's Day Dance.**

**GirlLova93-How do you _know _this?**

**LiLBLONDEGIRL-Libby**

**GirlLova93-Which is?**

**LiLBLONDEGIRL-w/8 i will put us in chat room with her cuz she is on.**

**GirlLova93-W/e**

**CHATROOM **

**GirlLova93- Uh hi everyone?**

**LiLBLONDEGIRL-Tyler babe this is Libby**

**GrayStarFan1- Uhh hi Tyler! I really think you are cute.**

**LiLBLONDEGIRL-Told ya you were a chick magnet Tyler**

**GirlLova93-:-D**

**GrayStarFan1-So Tyler are you and Cindy like together?**

**LiLBLONDEGIRL-...**

**GirlLova93-...**

**GrayStarFan1-And the answer is?**

**LiLBLONDEGIRL-Uhh kinda?**

**GirlLova93-IDK maybe I guess.**

**GrayStarFan1-Guyz, you kissed. Looked like you guys were having sex! Trust me you are together.**

**GirlLova93-I guess, wait where is Cindy?**

_**UltraLordIsReal has entered the chatroom**_

**GrayStarFan1- No Cindy you did NOT just invite Sheen to chat.**

**LiLBLONDEGIRL-Yes I did**

**UltraLordIsReal-Libbsmister, Cindy told me you think another guy is CUTE? IN THE NAME OF ULTRALORDS FATHER WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU?**

**GrayStarFan1-For the last time Sheen, we aren't axcatly together yet, taken it little by little.**

**GirlLova93-Who is Sheen?**

**LiLBLONDEGIRL-Tyler, Sheen is a sycio.**

**GrayStarFan1-LOL  
GirlLova93-LOL**

**UltraLordIsReal-LOL...wait HEY:(AN: This symbol : means YOU ARE STUPID)**

**LiLBLONDEGIRL-: too Sheen.**

**GirlLova93-I gotta go love you Cindy,nice meeting you Libby, not nice meeting you Sheen.**

**UltraLordIsReal-Shut up!**

_**GirlLova93 has left the room**_

**LiLBLONDEGIRL-Yeah its getting pretty late,i am hittin the hay. Bye guys.**

_**LiLBLONDEGIRL has left the room.**_

**GrayStarFan1-I am leavin 2 love ya Sheen bye.**

_**GrayStarFan1 has left the room.**_

**UltraLordIsReal-IM ALONE!AHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**_UltraLordIsReal has left the room._**


	7. Chapter 7: Valentine's Day Dance

Chapter 7: Valentine's Day Dance

(CINDYS P.O.V)

"Okay girl you look so pretty. Jimmy will fall for you AND you will get revenge at the same time!" Libby said. "Thanks and I am so excited about getting Neutron!" I said. Well I really did think I looked pretty. Libbs bought me this sparkly blue, strapless dress, and it is so gorgeus! Jimmy will sure be in love with me. And Libby, all I can say was WOW. She had a sparkly red dress, this time her dress had an opening at the bottom, and she wore this hot headband that would look great on me, but AWESOME on her. And she let her hair down, that's right, she finally got rid of her Eqiption style thingy but who cares? All that matters is by the end of the night, I am with Jimmy.

_**AT THE VALENTINE'S DAY DANCE...**_

As we entered the room, everyone's eyes were on Libby and I. Everyone had a smirk on their face like something was about to happen. But they had no idea. Then as soon as I knew it, I saw Betty talking to Nick, and Jimmy and Tyler running over to me. "Hey Cind-e." Tyler said sweetly. "Grr.."Jimmy said under his breath. (Jimmy's Mind) _WHY am I getting jealous? I don't even like Cindy, but she looks awesome tonight. But she likes that "Pretty Boy" _(AN: Thanks TVGirl2006 for that line!) _What does he got that I don't got? I mean at the mall I got REALLY jealous when I saw Cindy and Tyler making out. Wait I can NOT get jealous. It is scientificlly impossible. I like Betty, not Cindy. But why does Cindy have to be so damn hot? God this is confusing. _(End Of Jimmy's Mind) "Hey Ty-lerr" I said. _I wonder what Jimmy was thinking when I was talking to Tyler... am I starting to like Tyler? Or Jimmy? I just met Tyler, but I loved Jimmy my whole life. God why does Jimmy have to be so damn hot? _"Libbs can I talk to you?" I said. "Sure girl. Guyz it will just be a sec." Libby said. "Okay girl what is up?" "I don't want to take revenge on Neutron." I said. "Bu...but why?" "Because he is freakin hot!" I said. "Fine. Do whatever you want." Libby said. "Thanks." "No prob we girls." Libby said. "Cindy, I need to tell you something." Jimmy said to me. It seemed like he was really nervous. "When I asked you out, I really didn't like you. I just wanted to make Betty jealous. _Oh god I can't say I knew about it. Just act shocked Cindy. _"You did WHAT? My Love Don't Cost A Thing to you does it? DOES IT?" I said trying to stay with my cover. "It does Cin! Look I am sorry but there is good news too!" Jimmy said. "What is the news? That you pushed Betty off the cliff? That is the _only _good news." I said. "I feel like doing that. Betty tricked me the same way I tricked you. She went out with Nick before me so she never really liked me eather. But now I reliexed you are the only girl in the WORLD for me." Jimmy said to me. I actually felt like crying because what he said was so sweet. "Will you got steady with me? _For real._" Jimmy asked. "Yes, Jimmy yes." Cindy said. "Wait Cin what about me?" Tyler said. "Tyler I really like you but for now can't we stay friends?" I asked. "Sure." Tyler said.

1 more chappie to go! I need 3 more reviews bfore I wrote the grand final chapter.

**Denise**


	8. Chapter 8: Libbs Party THE GRAND FINALIE

The moment you have all been waiting for, THE LAST CHAPTER!

_**Chapter 8: THE GRANDE FINALIE!**_

CINDYS POV

_**AT LIBBYS PARTY...**_

(DING DONG) "Who is it? Is it Cindy?" Libby asked. "No it's the pizza man! OF COURSE ITS CINDY." I said sarcasticly. When Libby opened the door, Libby's jaw just dropped. "What is it to much?" I said. "No... but Jimmy would be happy when he sees you." Libby said. "Jimmy is coming?" I asked happily. "Of course. Anyone who is anyone is going to be here, but alot of guys are going to be staring at you, expectilly Tyler, Jimmy, and Nick." Libby said. Well who can blame them? I look damn sexy! I mean, I am wearing one of those shirts wear you can kind of see your breasts( I have pretty big ones), and jeans that were tight and showed my stomach, and my hair was down. and I wore, well I can't really say alot of make-up, but kinda little, kind of alot. Just let me put it easier; I am DAMN SEXY. It looks like I am the sexiest girl on the face of the SOLAR SYSTEM. "So Libbs, what music group did you get?" I asked. "Graystar. They are going to play their new song, Sexy Love and Let's Make Love." Libby said. "Awesome!" _Figures Libby would get Graystar. She is like OPPSESSED!_ (Ding-Dong) "Libbs I am going to check my make-up. You can start the party." I said as I ran upstairs. "Hey Libby!" Tyler said. "Hey Ty! Oh Hey Jimmy!" Libby said. "Have you seen Cindy, Libby?" Jimmy and Tyler said at the same time. "O-kay that was freakyy but she is upstairs checking her makeup. Why?" Libby said. (Tylers mind) _Cindy will probubly like hot like always. I really don't really want to be just friends with Cindy. No I don't mean best friend, I mean more then a best friend. I want her as a wife or girlfriend. I bet she will look sexy. _(Cindy was walking down the stairs.) Jimmy and Tyler's jaw just dropped. "What? To much?" I asked them. But their jaws were still down and nodding their head saying no. "Everyone! Graystar is playing their first song! Sexy Love!" Libby screamed. "Cin wanna dance?" Jimmy asked me. "Uh yeah!" I said.

_**When you touch me, I feel like somethin is going on, cuz i feel sexy love, sexy love...**_

"You enjoying the song Cin?" Jimmy asked. "Yeah." "Cin? Did I ever tell you you were the sexiest person alive?" Jimmy said. "No you haven't, but I think that to myself." I said. We both started smiling, as he went in to kiss me; on the lips. Wow my first kiss;well at least with Jimmy, wait no. In 7th grade we kissed at the dance! Thank god it wasn't with Tyler. "Thank you people! Here is our next song, Let's Make Love." The lead singer of Graystar said. "We should follow what they say right Cin?" Jimmy asked. I knew what he was thinking. He wanted to make love with me. "Yes we should." We both started to smile on the way to Libby's bedroom to "get comfortable".

**_THE END!_**

Did you guys like the story? I know it ended in JC which will make you guys stop yelling at me about C/T. AHH! ANGRY MOB! AHH! (starts running) (runs back) Fuh! That was close! I lost them! Anyway, i will be writing a new fic called, The Diary Of Cindy Vortex. Watch out for it! (Angry mob comes back) AHH! THERE BACK! (starts running and screaming like a little girl)


	9. Important Notice

Everyone who is reading this, Just to let you know I have another story called **Counting The Moments **so you shold read it. Chow!

_**Denise**_


End file.
